


Undertale Scenarios

by CrazyLexy



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Open to suggestions, POV Female Character, Reader Is Not Frisk, unless you want POV male, will add characters if requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLexy/pseuds/CrazyLexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various scenarios that pop into my head and involve the UT characters we all love!</p><p>Chapters so far:<br/>Meeting for the first time!<br/>Meeting again<br/>Becoming friends</p><p>I'm always open to suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Explanation

 

I've decided to write an Undertale Scenarios series! As of right now the characters I will be writing about are: Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Muffet, and UF!Sans (who I'm calling Red). Since I'm female it's easier for me to write the reader as if it is also female, so that's what I will be doing. I might include the different versions of these characters as well (ex: UF!Papyrus, US!Sans, etc). If there are other character you want me to include, or scenarios you want to see, please let me know! I am always open to suggestions ^-^ 

 

Also, in doing a little "research" for my writing, I've found out that some people don't see either Napstablook or Mettaton as male. While I respect what other people believe, my story will consist of both them being male. Mettaton is referred to as "he" in game, so there's my reasoning for making him male. As for Napstablook, I don't really have a good reason other than that I felt he was male as I played the game.


	2. Meeting for the first time!

**Grillby**

A gust of wind causes you to shiver and pull your jacket tighter around yourself. The cold numbs your ears and nose, making you more miserable by the second. This blasted season couldn't come to an end fast enough, you decide. Everything is dreary and lacking color, unlike when it is summer. In fact, you prefer the heat of summer to the chill of winter.

As you're walking down the sidewalk, brooding about the weather, you're thinking about where you could get a job. You recently became unemployed after an altercation at the restaurant you used to waitress at. Long story short, after watching the manager turn away a group of monsters simply because of what they were you not-so-politely told him to go to hell and that you quit. Now you're without a job, and by extension without an income.

You're pulled from your musings when you see a flashing, neon sign. It reads "Grillby's", which you find interesting. 'That's new. Looks like a pub," you think to yourself as you step up to the entrance. You decide to see what it's all about, and possibly drown your sorrows in some alcohol. As soon as you walk through the door you're hit with warmth. The pub is well lit, having an almost stuffy feel to it, but is very pleasant. You walk up to the bar, shimmying out of your jacket, and almost have a heart attack. For a split second you think the bartender is on fire, but then you realize that he's _made_ of fire. He doesn't notice you right away, still occupied with cleaning a shot glass. You can't break your eyes from him, and almost fall on your butt when you attempt to sit on the barstool and miss. That catches his attention, and he turns to look at you with an equally as surprised look. Well, you _think_ he's surprised. The flames at the top of his head flicker rapidly for a second before going back to its gentle flickering.

You give him what you hope is a friendly smile, and let your eyes focus on his glasses. "This is a really nice place you have," you chirp, hoping to start a conversation. When he just nods, you feel a little disappointed and even slightly awkward. 'Well,' you think, 'So much for that.' You clear your throat before asking for the strongest drink he has. He slowly sets the shot glass down, and places both his hands on the bar. For a second you lean back in fear, thinking he's going to make a scene because you're a human.

He leans forward and gently says, "Minors aren't allowed to purchase alcohol." You stare at him blankly for a second before cracking up with laughter. For some reason you find what he says absolutely hysterical and end up tearing up from laughing so much. You're still chuckling as you pull your wallet out and hand him your ID.

"As flattering as that is, I'm far from being a minor," you explain as he inspects the ID. He hands it back to you with a nod, and turns to fiddle with some bottles. You watch as he makes your drink, and within a minute there's a masterpiece sitting in front of you. It's a lovely light orange color that fades into red at the bottom. When you take a sip you taste mango with a hint of what tastes to be vodka. While it's not the strongest drink you've ever had, it's still quite tasty. When you tell him as such, the monster nods at you before going back to cleaning his shot glasses. You raise your eyebrow at his behavior, but shrug and go back to enjoying your drink. 

 

 

**Sans**

"Eli, no."

"ELI, YES! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND (Y/N), I HAVE TO DEFEND MY TITLE OF HOTDOG-EATING-CHAMP!" You sigh as your friend yells at you, knowing he doesn't see what a terrible idea that is. Two of your friends, Eli and Sarah, had been talking about eating contests. One thing led to another, and Sarah challenged Eli to a hotdog eating contest. Now the two of them were dragging you around in search of a hotdog stand so that you could be the judge. You were having to apologize to someone every few seconds since you kept bumping into people. You notice that the beach is surprisingly crowded. Well, maybe it shouldn't be so surprising. Since monsters surfaced the population had skyrocketed, so lots of places tended to be a little more crowded.

Speaking of monsters, your friends had managed to hunt down a hotdog stand. Running the stand was a skeletal monster who looked quite bored, borderline asleep, but perked up when your two friends ran up. Since you were a few paces behind them, it takes you about thirty more seconds to get to the stand. By the time you do, both of them are already eating a hotdog, and have two more each sitting in front of them. You roll your eyes and hop up to sit on a free stool. The monster turns from watching your friends to look at you. 

"Those two are bound to eat enough for me," you grumble, "I'm just here to declare the _wiener_ of the contest." Your friends are too preoccupied to groan at your play on words, but the monster bursts out laughing. You smile too, happy that he could appreciate a good joke. In that moment you decide that you like him. Anyone who can appreciate a bad joke is alright in your books.

His laughter subsides to a chuckle and he leans on the counter to be eye level with you. "Frankly, it sounds like you're in quite the pickle." His voice is deep, and sends a shiver down your spine. "And you might beet here for a while."

You giggle before asking: "What do beets have to do with hotdogs?" He shrugs, still smiling at you. "Well, it was an  _ice_ try I suppose. I'm (y/n), by the way." Being the odd person that you are, you extend your hand out as a greeting. When he shakes your hand, you notice that his hand feels like how you would expect, but also radiates warmth. 

"Sans. Sans the skeleton," he replies.

At this moment your friends demand more hotdogs. While he’s helping them, you get a better look at him. Even though it’s summer, and you’re on a beach, he’s wearing a jacket that’s unzipped to show a white t-shirt underneath. Seeing as he’s a skeleton, you’re assuming he doesn’t feel the heat. Instead of dwelling on the thought, you observe how fluid and natural his movements are, even though he doesn't have muscles or tendons. ‘Magic is some powerful stuff,’ you conclude as you both watch your friends down their hotdogs. Within a minute, Eli taps out. Sarah throws her arms up and yells out in triumph before letting her head fall with a ‘thump’ onto the stand. You chuckle and get up to pat her back.

“Well,” you say to the monster as Eli hands him money, “This was fun. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I relish the opportunity to ketchup at a later date,” he replies with a wink.

 

 

**Papyrus**

You’re sitting on your couch, messing around on pinterest, when you hear a series of knocks at your door. They’re rather loud and rapid, causing you to run to the door and yank it open. Instead of somebody who’s hurt, which is what you were expecting, you come face to face with a skeleton. A rather comical looking skeleton.

He’s wearing a crop-top that has “cool dude” on it, as well as some sort of shorts. And are those basketballs on his shoulders? You shake your head slowly in wonder, completely dumbfounded by the monster in front of you. When he speaks, it’s so loud that you jump in surprise.

  
“HELLO, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU A “WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD” GIFT!” He booms, thrusting a tupperware towards you. You stare at him blankly for a second, before you catch on to what he’s saying. With an ‘ooooh’ of understanding, you place your hand on the container and push it gently back to him.

“You have it all backwards, Papyrus. You’re the one that’s new to the neighborhood, so it should be _me_ giving _you_ something,” you explain gently, watching as his smile falters. “In fact,” you continue, just as he looks as if he’s about to say something. “I have a plate of cookies I was going to bring over later this afternoon. You can come in while I go grab them, if you’d like.” You leave the door open as you turn to walk to the kitchen, just in case he decides to follow you.

You knew you had some new neighbors moving in, which is why you made a batch of cookies, but you didn’t know that they were going to be monsters. Not that it bothered you, of course. Now that you knew, you were even more excited about having a new neighbor! After you grab the plate of cookies and wrap it in plastic wrap, you walk back in to the living room. Papyrus had come in after all, and was now standing behind your couch looking at your computer.

“WOWIE,” He exclaims suddenly, “IS THAT SOME TYPE OF PASTA?” Before you jumped up to run to the door, you were looking at different recipes. The picture that was currently on your screen was of Chicken Alfredo, a personal favorite of yours. When you tell Papyrus this, and offer to cook it for him some time, he beams at you. “HUMAN, YOU MUST TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE IT! IF I AM TO BE A MASTER CHEF I MUST LEARN TO COOK ALL SORTS OF FOOD.” You giggle, tell him that you will, and hand him the plate of cookies. In turn, he hands you the tupperware. “PLEASE HAVE THIS, HUMAN. IT’S NO LONGER A “WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD” GIFT, BUT A “THANK YOU FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND” GIFT.” Once he says this, he bounds over to your open door, and leaves with a wave. When he’s gone, you realize you never told him your name.

 

  
**Mettaton**

Being a makeup artist can be hard sometimes. Most people don’t really think about home much work goes in to it. You have to be a people person, be able to stand on your feet for hours at a time, and be a fast thinker. Of course, the hardest part of your job was dealing with high maintenance clients. Which is what you’re currently doing.

You’re applying Brittany’s eyeliner for the third time in the last twenty minutes. She wasn’t happy with it no matter what style you did, and you were about to blow a fuse. She was the last girl of five whose makeup you had to apply for tonight’s performance, and she was the rudest of them all. Why she was making it such a big deal, you weren't sure. So what it was the first time some monster named Mettaton would be performing with a group of humans? Brittany was just a backup dancer, so it wasn’t like she needed to look flawless. Nonetheless, you forced a grin and tried to do what she asked.

After a few more minutes of you bitting your tongue while she complained, you were just about to tell her off when she suddenly went silent. She had the typical 'deer in the headlights' look, and was staring at something behind you. Before you could turn to see what she was looking at, a hand is placed on your shoulder.

“Darling, you’re an artist!” A voice gushes, squeezing your shoulder. You turn your head to see… a robot? While it looks slightly feminine, the voice makes you think it’s male. You smile through your confusion.

“Thank you, but I can’t take the compliment. An artist is nothing without a good canvas,” you reply, inwardly cringing at your own words. Good canvas your foot! The robots ‘tisks’ before looking at Britanny (who’s still staring at him with wide eyes).

“Nonsense, darling. You turned this cow into a dove! I don’t suppose you could do something about her attitude too, can you?” he asks, flashing you a mischievous grin. Your eyes grow as wide as Brittany’s, and you can’t stop the giggle that leaves your lips. He nods in approval before saying to Britanny; “I think you owe this lovely woman an apology.”

You can’t help but feel amused when Brittany nods frantically and stumbles over herself in attempt to form an apology. As soon as a coherent ‘sorry’ leaves her lips, she rushes off to join the other performers. You’re about to turn and tell the robot ‘thank you’ when a ghost floats up to you. It’s as tall as you are, and looks rather adorable with earphones on its head. When it speaks, you decide it is also male.

“Mettaton,” he mumbles, “We’re needed on stage. Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

You barely manage to keep your eyes from bulging out of your sockets. So the robot is this Mettaton you've heard so much about! He nods at the ghost before smiling at you one last time. “I hope to see you around again, darling!” he says as he trots off with the ghost.

 

  
**Napstablook**

Work was really slow for once, and you were bored out of your mind. Usually the music store was bursting with people, but for some reason today only four people came in. You are debating on closing up early when a chime alerts you to the entrance of a customer. You turn to the door, smile already forming on your lips, ready to greet the person. You taken aback when you meet eyes with a ghost.

“Oh.. I’m sorry, should I leave?” a voice asks, sounding a little melancholy. You conclude by the voice that the monster must be male.

You shake your head rapidly and respond; “No, of course not! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to seem unwelcoming. You’re the first monster to come in to the shop, so I was a little surprised,” you explain, feeling frantic. “Feel free to look around! And please, let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” You smile at him, hoping to coax him further in to the store. It looks as if he nods before he floats further in, and down an isle. You pry your eyes from him and go back to looking through a catalog.

It’s silent for a few more minutes, and you forget he’s even there. You’re so caught up with looking at different records you could buy that when he suddenly speaks again, you jump up and let out a squeak.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to frighten you..” he mumbles, watching as you settled back into your skin. You laugh gently and wave your hand, dismissing the entire thing.

“Don’t worry about it! Now, what can I help you with?” you ask while leaning on the counter.

“Well I, uh, wanted to ask about human music. I’m supposed to DJ for M-Mettaton’s debut performance, but I’m not really sure what humans like.. So I wanted to find some music to listen to, but I’m not sure where to start…” he trials off. You nod as you walk around the counter, and gesture for him to follow you.

“I can show you some of my personal favorites as well as what’s been popular recently,” you reply. As you walk down several isles you grab different discs, telling him about the artists, until you’re content with the collection you’ve gathered. You turn to smile at the ghost, and you’re surprised to see that he’s completely focused on you and what you're saying. A slight blush makes its way on to your cheeks. “We have a place you can sit and listen to these, if you want,” you explain to the ghost. “It’s right up at the front.”

“I’d, um, like that. Thank you..” He replies. Once you get him set up at one of the tables, you go back to looking at your catalog. You can’t keep the smile from your lips as you glance over at him occasionally.


	3. Meeting Again

**Grillby**

You stand outside the pub for a good few minutes, debating on whether or not you should go in. The other night had been interesting, to say the least, but you weren't entirely sure if you were welcome there. The bartender, who you assumed was the owner and thus Grillby, hadn't said anything to make you think you shouldn't come back. Then again, he didn't really say anything at all. When it came time to leave he had told you the cost, said thank you, and then goodbye. All in all, you coaxed less than thirty words out of the guy. With that thought, you decided to enter the pub. You were determined to make him talk to you!

There were a few more monsters there than last time, and a few of them watched as you walked to the bar. You waltzed up to the stool you had sat on last time, and claimed it again. Grillby held up a hand as if to say 'give me a minute' since he was currently working on another drink. You tried to not make it obvious as you watched him mix the colorful drink and set it down in front of a bunny-like monster a few seats away from you. When he finally came to stand in front of you, you flashed him a smile and asked for something not quite as strong as last time. He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound, and turned his back to you. Within a minute you had a dark drink in your hands. 

You nursed your drink in silence for awhile, trying to figure out some conversational topics. In truth, you didn't know much about monsters and you didn't want to say anything that would offend him. But it turns out you didn't have to start the conversation, because he asks you something that throws you for a loop. 

"How has your job search been going?" His voice was rather deep, and reminded you of the cackling of a campfire. Your brows scrunch together, showing the shock you felt.

"How did you know I was looking for a job," you ask, briefly wondering if he was psychic. The thought both excited and worried you. You had heard of some of the weird things monsters could do due to their magic, and you wouldn't be surprised if being psychic was one of these weird (but totally cool) things. 

"After your third drink the other night you started mumbling about it." Never mind, totally not psychic. How disappointing. You chuckle awkwardly and take another sip of your drink before responding.

"Did I? Sorry about that. I tend to get chatty when I get tipsy. Anyway, it's not going too great, actually," you admit begrudgingly. "I don't want to work for a bunch a biggots, and it's been hard finding an establishment that isn't like that." He watches you thoughtfully, and you watch his hands as he cleans another shot glass. Seriously, is that all he does?

"I could use an extra set of hands around here, if you're interested." Your head snaps up at that, and you stare at him in awe. "It's gotten busier since we left the Underground, and it's getting hard to do everything on my own," he explains. 

"Hiring a human wouldn't be bad for business?" you ask without really thinking about it. He shakes his head slowly as he turns to place the now clean shot glass down. Then he's facing you, both of his palms on the bar just like the time before.

"If anything, I think it'll pick up even more. You're one of the rare humans who doesn't hate us, and that's caught the attention of a lot of monsters around here. I've had a lot of customers come in hopes of seeing the 'quirky human'," he replies smoothly. You think about it for a second, but pretty much already knew your answer. The pub was located relatively close to your home, which would save you time and money in terms of transportation. The pay probably wouldn't be terrible, plus you might make more in tips than you ever did as a waitress.

"In that case, you've got yourself a new bartender!" you exclaim, stretching out your right hand. He looks at it for a second before giving it a firm (and not-so-shockingly warm) shake. 

 

 

**Sans**

You go back to the beach a week later in hopes of buying a hotdog from the quirky skeleton. Even though your friends ate themselves sick with the stuff, they insisted that they tasted amazing. You wanted to be the judge of that for yourself.

But when you get to the beach, the hotdog stand, and its funny owner, are nowhere in sight. You let out a disappointed sigh and turn to walk back towards the main road. Just when you do, you spot a congregation of people off to your left. Despite it probably being rude, you turn to try and get a better look. You realize that there's several monsters as well as a human child playing around in the sand and water. The sight causes you to smile. Seeing humans and monsters coexist makes you feel better about life. 

You take a few steps back towards the main road again when suddenly something hits you in the back of the head. Hard. You let out a surprised squeak as you fall to your knees, grasping at the back of your head. When you glance up you see the human child running towards you with a skeletal monster in tow. This one is much taller than Sans, and is clearly not him, which leaves you a little disappointed. 

"Looks like you had a nice trip," a voice from in front of you calls out. When you look up you see Sans's hand in front of your face, and his smile beaming down at you. You take his hand and are soon back on your feet and brushing off the sand. You weren't quite sure how he just popped out of nowhere, but decided not to question it. Instead you bend down to pick up the object that whacked you in the head. It was a bright, neon yellow frisbee. At this moment the child and other monster arrive to stand next to Sans. 

"WE ARE SORRY ABOUT THAT, HUMAN. FRISK IS TEACHING US TO PLAY THE GAME OF FRISBEE, BUT WE ARE NOT VERY GOOD AT IT YET. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You're taken aback by the tall skeleton's voice. It was slightly high pitched, a little nasally, and loud. When you confirm that you are okay, his worried expression dissolves in to that of excitement. "IN THAT CASE, I WILL NOT TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL. COULD WE PLEASE HAVE OUR FRISBEE BACK?"

You smile as you hand it to him, and watch as he and the child run off again. Sans chuckles which draws your attention back to him. "So," he draws out, "What brings you here?" A small blush forms on your face when you tell him that you came in hopes of trying a hotdog, which you were told were really good. His chuckles causes your blush to intense. "Well, I'll be making some for everyone here in a little bit. If you can beat Pap in a game of frisbee, I might let you have one," he teases.

Half an hour later you're lying on the sand, feeling very sore but highly satisfied. It wasn't easy, but your team had beaten Papyrus's at Ultimate Frisbee. His team consisted of him, a fishlike monster named Undyne, and a dog monster named Doggo. You were sure your team (which consisted of you, Frisk, and what you seriously thought was a calculator) would be horribly outmatched, but you ended up winning by one point. With a groan you sit up and look pointedly at Sans who was currently grilling away. He must have sensed your stare because he looks up and waves his grilling-utensil-thing at you. You make yourself stand and go over to him to offer him help with plating and handing out the food. All in all, the afternoon was a nice one. You made new friends, and spent time chatting with Sans (or as he would say "ketching-up"). You were glad you went to the beach in search of a hotdog... Even though you were mortified when you bit into said hotdog and were met with a barking sound. 

 

 

**Papyrus**

The day after meeting Papyrus found you in your garden. The tomatoes you had planted were ready to be harvested, which is what you are currently doing. You're humming as you do so, not paying much attention to your surroundings, so you don't hear the footstep behind you. A tap on your shoulder pulls you from your task, and you turn around to see Papyrus looking down at you. 

"HELLO, HUMAN," He greets you, offering you his hand to help you stand. As you stand you notice a few of your neighbors giving you weird looks. You glare back at them before turning to give Papyrus a smile. He had noticed your neighbors too, and had a sad look on his face. Since your hand was still in his you give it a comforting squeeze before letting go to grab your basket of tomatoes.

"Good afternoon, Papyrus. What can I do for you? Oh, and you can call me (y/n)," you say with a smile. He turns back to you and his trademark grin reappears on his face. 

"I WAS HOPING WE COULD MAKE THAT DELICIOUS LOOKING PASTA TODAY, (Y/N)!" His voice booms, causing a few other neighbors who were outside to turn and look at the two of you. "WE WOULD HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE, THOUGH. DO YOU HAVE TIME TO DO THAT NOW?" When you tell him that you do, he strikes a dramatic pose which causes his cape to flap in the non-existant breeze. "THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL DRIVE YOU TO THE STORE!"

Papyrus's driving was terrifying, to say the least. There were several times on the way to the store and back that you were sure you were going to die. He did manage to get you back to your neighborhood in one piece, though. By the time you made it back from the store it was already about 5:30 in the afternoon, so you hopped right in to teaching him how to make the Alfredo. He was watching every move you made intently, which caused a blush to form on your cheeks. Never before had someone watched everything you did so closely. It made you slightly self-conscious. 

"Here, slice the chicken into bite size pieces while I finish stirring the sauce," you instructed Papyrus, pushing the plate of freshly sautéed chicken to him. He did as told, but kept an eye socket on what you were doing. Once he cut up the chicken, you instructed him to pour it into the pot. You then handed him the spoon to continue stirring while you added the pasta. After that, you soon had a plate of freshly made Chicken Alfredo in front of each of you. You watched as Pap took the first bite, and smile broadly at his reaction.

"(Y/N), THIS IS AMAZING! NOT AS GOOD AS SPAGHETTI, BUT A CLOSE SECOND!" Pap gushed, taking another big bite. You briefly wondered what happens to the food once it passes his teeth, but you shoved that thought away. 

"I'm glad you like it, Pap. I enjoyed hanging out and making it!" Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to tel you how the two of you would have to make it for his friends sometime. 

 

 

**Mettaton**

It was about a week before you saw the eccentric robot again. This time instead of a concert, you'd be applying make up for some fashion show. Apparently this Mettaton is not only a performer, but a fashion designer? Who knew.

You were organizing your makeup brushes, getting ready for your clients of the night, when you heard the door to the room open and close. You looked up, expecting it to be one of the girls, and were shocked to see Mettaton strutting up to you.

"Hello, darling! I was hoping you'd be the one to beauty-up my models this evening. Your work is absolutely amazing," he gushes before rambling on about something. You were too busy inspecting his outfit to pay much attention to what he was saying, though. He has on black sunglasses (even though you're in a not so greatly lit building), a black long sleeve shirt, and black pants. There's a magenta poncho-looking-thing hanging around his shoulder, and he had on shin-high black high-heeled boots. This guy was seriously more fashionable than you were, and you're a female! It was sad.

At this moment you realize he's grown silent, either waiting for a response or realizing you were just staring at him and not listening. "Uhh," you say lamely, trying to think of something that isn't stupid. "I like your outfit.".... Way to go, (y/n), way to go. Real great work not looking like an idiot.

He beams at you before striking a pose. "Why thank you, darling! I appreciate the compliment. Now, would you be ever so kind as to tell me your name? Or would you prefer I keep calling you 'darling'?" You couldn't tell if he was flirting or teasing, but hoped it was the latter. You tell him your name just as the group of models walk in, much to your relief. You politely tell him that you need to get to work, to which he pouts. 

"Yes, of course darling. Perhaps we can talk more after the show."

 

 

**Napstablook**

It was yet another boring day at work. Business had picked up a little, but it was still too slow for your liking. You sighed deeply, resting your head on your hand and staring in to space. Your thoughts turned to the monster from the other day. He was really nice, although really shy, and you had hoped he would come in again. Since you never caught his name, you felt even more inclined to wish his reappearance.

And it would seem that whatever star you wished on did just its job, because the door of the store was pushed open by said monster. You smiled at him brightly, hoping to make him feel welcomed.

"Hey there! How'd the DJ-ing go?" you ask him. He floats over from the door to hover in front of you.

"It went w-well. The humans really liked what I came up with. Mettaton was even asked by some recording company to create a CD of the music we played," he replied with the same melancholy voice as before. "I, um, wanted to come back and say t-thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help." 

"That's great! You don't have to thank me, though. You did all the hard work!" you reply with a laugh. The ghost looks over to the station you had set him up at last time before looking at you again.

"Is it o-okay if I sit over there and do more research. I, uh, seem to do better when I'm here." You blink at him slowly before sending him a mischievous smile.

"Only on one condition!" you reply dramatically. You pause for effect (also finding it funny that his entire body jerked because of your enthusiasm) before leaning over the counter and beckoning him closer. He inches forward a little bit and you whisper: "You must... Tell me your name!" The last party you exclaim happily, and rather loudly.

He lets out an almost silent chuckle before responding. "My name is Napstablook. But some people call me Blooky."

You nod, trying to contain your smile but failing. Instead, you bow dramatically and reply: "I am the almighty (y/n), owner of this lovely establishment. Pleased to meet you Blooky!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the outfit I tried to describe for Mettaton!!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/helen123009/status/695680288634998784?s=09
> 
> And my goodness is it hard to write for him..


	4. Author note

Hey, everyone. I'm sorry to tease y'all like this, but I needed to let y'all know what's going on. Next week is finals and move out week here at college, and that's where a lot of my focus has been. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything good in a while, but I promise that I haven't given up! I have plans to continue this series, and even write a few more. I just need to make it through finals.

Which is easier said than done because all I really want to do is eat a ton of junk food and watch Netflix. But alas, I need to study more. 

Alright, so that's that! If you stick around until next Friday (the 6th), I promise (pinky promise!!) that I will have at least one (and it will be long!) chapter uploaded. Maybe even two. 

-Lexy


	5. Becoming Friends

**Grillby**

You hum to yourself as you go about your job of cleaning shot glasses. Grillby made it clear from day one that he prefers all the glasses to be fingerprint and smudge free, so a good chunk of your time is spent making sure that is so. It is an easy, although sort of boring task that you surprisingly enjoy. Your favorite part of working at the pub, though, is messing with Grillby.

Since your first night on the job you had tried every weapon in your arsenal to get the guys to be chatty with you. Nothing ever worked, much to your disappointment. So instead, you took to picking on and joking with (or rather at) him. This usually got you a small sigh, but you could tell you were starting to grown on him. You just had to break through his fiery exterior!

"Hey Grillbs," you draw out sweetly, catching his attention. He slightly turns his heard towards you, indicating he's listening, but says nothing. You let out a huff of annoyance before smacking on a wide grin. "I have a  _burning_ question for you." You get a snicker as a response, but not from who you wanted. You throw Sans a sideways glance before going back to grinning at your boss. He's facing you fully now, leaning on the bar slightly, giving you a look that screams 'are you serious right now?'. You bat your eyelashes at him as you ask the next question. "My friends tell me I'm _flaming_ , what do you think?" Okay, maybe you were feeling a little frisky. But there's nothing wrong with that! And it was totally worth getting to see his reaction.

Hi entire body visibly goes stiff before he abruptly turns and returns to wiping down the bar. You snicker and give Sans a low-five before picking up your forgotten shot glass. That was the first time you got a rise like that out of Grillby, and you were quite satisfied with yourself. However, no sooner than you pick up the glass does he respond. 

"I suppose so, (y/n). But you don't hold a candle to me," he responds smoothy, not looking up from his cleaning. Your jaw drops slightly, and your cheeks turn pink as Sans roars with laughter. At this Grillby throws you a small smirk before saying: "Oh, I'm just warming up, (y/n)."

 

**Sans**

Even though you were slightly traumatized by the barking hotdogs, (I mean come on, you were _not_ expecting for the hotdog to  _bark_ when you bit in to it!! You had nightmares for a few nights after that), you and Sans grew to be great friends. Your mutual love for bad puns kept the two of you in a constant state of giggles and snickers, much to Papyrus's dismay. After finding out that you lived pretty close to the brothers, you began hanging out quite often. Most of the time you hung out in public, or your house, but tonight you were at the brother's home.

"Sans, am I crazy or does that sock keep accumulating sticky notes?" you ask the skeleton, pointing at a sock near the TV. You'd only been in their home a handful of times, but you were  _positive_ that more sticky notes were on the sock than there used to be. 

Sans turns to look at you, and his... brow bones? scrunch together, thus giving you a confused look. You give him one right back because seriously, how does he do that? There's only so much magic can do, right?

"What are you talking about (y/n)? I don't see a sock," he answers, giving you an uneasy look.

You sort back your laughter and lightly punch him in his arm. "C'mon Sans, don't mess around. You know the sock is right there, by your TV! It's been there since the first time I came over."

Sans scoots away from you a little, and is still giving you a funny look. "(Y/n), I really don't know what you're talking about. There is no sock."

You huff in annoyance and hop up from the couch and stomp over to the sock. It is indeed real, because you're able to pick it up as well as the sticky notes. When you turn around to glare at Sans, he's clearly trying to hold back laughter. "Pal, what are you doing?" he asks, hardly able to speak through his laughter. "I told you nothing was there."

You narrow your eyes at him, and then a wicked smirk forms. In a few seconds you're back on the couch, trying to pin Sans down and rub the sock in his face. "If there's nothing in my hand, this shouldn't bother you 'pal'!"  You laugh as Sans 'tries' to fight you off. At that moment Papyrus walks through the door and gives you his version of a glare. 

"BROTHER, YOU AND YOUR HUMAN FRIEND ARE GOING TO BREAK THE COUCH IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL," he warns as he walks into the kitchen. You blush at Papyrus's words and push yourself off of Sans, which causes him to roar with laughter.

 

**Papyrus**

"Pap, please don't put sequins in the spaghetti sauce. I can't really digest that," you plead with the lovable skeleton. He gives you a shocked look, as if you just committed some horrible sin, but nods his head vigorously. Once he sets the container of sequins down he goes back to stirring the sauce. 

"(Y/N), CAN YOU PLEASE GET THE PLATES DOWN? MY MASTERPIECE IS ALMOST FINISHED!" Papyrus asks you, gesturing to a cabinet over near the sink. You nod and walk over to said cabinet, but can't quite reach it. When you go to stand on your tippy toes, you're  _almost_ tall enough to reach Pap's ridiculously high cabinets. 

You let out a surprised squeak when you're suddenly lifted up off the floor. A blush covers your face when you look down to see Pap's hands around your waist, lifting you up as if you weigh nothing. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP, (Y/N)!" He yells enthusiastically, looking at you with bright eyes.. eye sockets? 

Once you have a couple of plates safely in your hands, he lowers you to the ground and takes them. "NOW SIT DOWN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BRING YOU YOUR FOOD," He orders, pointing to the dining table. You chuckle at this, still amused at how he points whenever he gives you an order/request. Just like he said, he brings you a large serving of spaghetti and sets it down in front of you.

He watches you intently as you eat the spaghetti. You had been recruited to be his official taste tester shortly after meeting him, and that had lead to an interesting past few weeks. The first meal he had made all on his own was hardly edible, but he's been getting better each week. This weeks serving was actually pretty good, and you were really impressed. When you told him as such, an orange hue started to grow on his cheeks and spreads across his face. 

"T-THANK YOU, (Y/N)!" You stop mid chew and look up from your plate. It was unusual for Pap to stutter. "BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU REALLY THINK. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO EASY ON ME!" He's wringing his hands together, looking both embarrassed and worried. You swallow what spaghetti you had in your mouth before responding.

"No, I mean it Pap. It's really good this week. You've gotten a lot better!" You reassure him, smiling at him broadly. He nods slowly before beaming at you and striking a pose, his blush long forgotten and replaced with a large grin.

"OF COURSE IT IS, (Y/N)! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR MY ABSOLUTE BEST HUMAN FRIEND!"

 

**Mettaton**

The eccentric robot was quick to snatch you up and hire you as his personal makeup artists after the fashion show. Not that _he_  need a makeup artist, though. Your job was to beautify any humans he would perform with or have model for him, which actually didn't happen all that often. Most of the time you just followed him around while he went about his work, sometimes asking you for your opinion on various things. All in all, it was pretty easy money. Although, there were days you wanted nothing more than to bash your head into a wall. 

"Mettaton," you groan, throwing your head back and over the arm of the couch. You're sprawled out on a small, pink coach that is in his 'office', listening to him complain about some recording company that was trying to get him to sign on with them. "They are  _not_ trying to get you to sell your soul to them. It's just a contract saying you'll record two albums with them. It's not that big of a deal. Calm the fuck down." He huffs at your words, and sends you a glare.

"Darling, you just don't understand. Show business is my  _life_. So YES, it's like I'm selling my soul to them! And they are cheating me out of money with this pathetic offer!" His voice goes up an octave as he shakes said contract at you. You just sigh and stretch out further on the couch, deciding it's best to not offer up any more advice. He doesn't listen to you half the time, anyways.

The two of you sit in silence for a moment before he abruptly stand from his seat and walks over to you. He stops in front of the couch and stares down at you for a second before lifting up your legs and sitting down. Once seated, and comfortable, he places your legs in his lap and pets them affectionately. You raise your eyebrows at him and give him a "what the heck are you doing, you werido?" look. He looks at you from the corner of his eye and says, "Don't give me that look, (y/n). It's very unbecoming." You roll your eyes and let your head fall back to its previous position. Mettaton doesn't stop petting your leg. Weirdo.

"(Y/n), as my friend I value your opinion." You snort at that, but don't interrupt. Never before had he referred to you as anything other than "his" makeup artist. "That's highly unbecoming too, darling. As I was saying: I value your opinion. So I think I'm going to take your advice and sign the contract. But if it turns out you're wrong and I was right, I'm getting revenge." 

You lift your head slightly and send him a smirk. "Who said I was your friend, you oversized bag of bolts?"

 

**Napstablook**

Blooky had become a regular at your shop, and you grew to look forward to his visits. With each one he grew a little more comfortable with being around you, and even started to stutter and say "um" less. It warmed your heart to be able to help him open up and grow more confident with himself. Of course, you couldn't change who he was. And you didn't want to. But you did want him to be able to feel comfortable enough around you to consider you a friend and not just the weirdo who owned the music shop.

"Hiya, Blooky! How was your day?" You ask enthusiastically once the ghost comes through the door of your shop. Right away you can tell he's had a bad day, because he's giving off an aura of sadness. "Oh wow. That bad, hu? Do you want to talk about it?" This time your voice is softer and you give him a small smile. He floats over to his usual station and settles down on a beanbag there. You pout at his lack of interaction, and decide to join him. Since there's no other customers at the moment you walk over to where he is, and plop down right beside him.

"You know," you draw out slowly, tilting your head to the side and giving him another smile. "When I'm having a bad day, I like to listen to some upbeat music. Even though it's totally not appropriate for how I'm feeling at the moment, it always helps me to feel better faster." Blooky just shakes his head, and seems to sink further into the beanbag. You worry your bottom lip before trying again."Well, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? As your self-appointed best friend, I'm always here to listen to you when you need me to!" 

At that he turns to stare at you. After a few seconds you begin to blush at his silent stare. Finally, he asks: "Do you mean that?"

You cock your head to the side in confusion. "Well yeah, you can always talk-"

"No, that's not what I meant," he interrupts you. "Did you mean it when you said you were my best friend?" You let out an 'oooh' of understanding before grinning broadly at him.

"Well, duh! I mean, technically who is and isn't your best friend should be up to you, but I consider you my best friend! So that means I'm practically halfway there!" Your smile grows when he nods and turns to face you fully. 

"Well, it all started this morning...."


	6. Enter new character.... Muffet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Wildy_68, who requested Muffet! I'm sorry it took as long as it did, and I hope it meets your expectations ^^
> 
> Also, as I was doing research for Muffet, so that I could write her better, I came across this lovely picture on tumblr^^  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/fd709fe13745038692c6a518f66acab1/tumblr_o5pf8kxeK01tgmzxxo1_500.png

**Meeting for the first time**

You were in desperate need for some cake. Or a donut. Or anything that was sugary and totally unhealthy for you. At this point, you wouldn't be too picky.

It had been a long day, and it was only getting worse with each passing second. To start it off you had slept in, and when you finally made it to work (half an hour late, mind you) you were instantly hassled by rude customers and annoyed coworkers. When break time finally rolled around, you couldn't get out of there fast enough. You were _this_  close to pulling your hair out in frustration. 

While you were walking away from work, seething silently to yourself, you glanced at each shop you passed. Since it was past noon there wasn't any donut shops you knew of that would still be open. And most of the local cafes were too pricy for you. Since monsters had broke out from under the mountain, the price for everything had skyrocketed. That was societies way of saying, "Go away, you dang monsters. We don't want you." All it did, though, was make life harder on lower income people such as yourself. 

Just as you were about to lose hope of having a decent break, full of unhealthy but yummy sweets, you remembered that a friend of yours had mentioned a monster owned cafe that was recently opened not too far from where you worked. _'It should be a little further down the road,'_ you think to yourself and you pick up a faster pace. Your break was only so long, and you wanted to be sure you could get something before having to go back to that retched place. Plus, you were super excited about trying monster food. Not only was it supposed to be super cheap, but it also had some sort of magical healing powers that you hoped could get rid of the crick in your neck.

In a matter of minutes you're standing in front of a small shop. Above the door is a purple and white banner that reads: Muffet's Spider Cafe. You squint at that, wondering why in the world the owner would put the word 'spider' in their shop's name. It sort of spooked you, as well as many others (you were sure). With a shrug you push the door open, and receive a chime in response. The inside stuck to the purple and white theme of the banner, but also has some black mixed in. Not to mention it was highly influenced by all things spiders. 

'Are those  _webs_ decorating the walls??' you think to yourself as you hesitantly walk in further and close the door. While you are not a full blown arachnophobe, spiders weren't exactly your favorite things in the world, either. You liked them so long as they stayed at least ten feet away from you. So imagine your surprise when your eyes land on a human sized spider behind the counter. 

"Uhhh," you say stupidly, staring at.. her? Yes, you decide, she is definitely a her. She's quite adorable for a spider, and some of your fear dissipates. You clear your throat as you walk up to the counter, nervously shoving your hands in your jacket pockets. "I heard about your shop from a friend, and wanted to come and experience it for myself. I've been craving something sweet all day," you explain with a smile. She lets out an 'ahuhuhuhuh' before responding.

"Of course, deary~," her voice reminds you of sugar. "I have just what you need to sate that sweet tooth."

 

**Meeting again**

After your first time visiting Muffet's chop, you almost didn't come back. Almost. Even though the purple spiders that hung around the shop totally freaked you out, you couldn't help but want to go back. You could stand to be a little uncomfortable if it meant you could get more of those spider donuts, as well as get to visit with Muffet.

"You know," you mumble through a mouthful of donut. "You could charge people double what you currently do for these. I bet you would sale just as many as you do now, and you'd make a bigger profit."

Muffet, who had just returned from getting something from the back, chuckles at your words. "Would you pay double, deary?" she asks as she walks over to you carrying a tray. On the tray is a tea pot and two cups, as well as a couple of more donuts. Her smile widens when you nod vigorously. You're mesmerized by her fangs for a moment, still not used to seeing them.

" 'Course I would. These are amazing!" you exclaim, reaching to take another one off the tray. You eye the teapot wearily, though, fearful she was going to pour you another cup of spiders. Let's just say, that was not a fond memory. Instead, she pours you a cup of normal tea (thank goodness) before pouring herself a cup and sitting down opposite you. "And you should advertise more," you continue after swallowing another bite of donut. "That way you'd get more business! I could help you, if you need me to." You add the last part as an afterthought. It hasn't been very long that monsters had been on the surface, and you were sure she didn't know everything there was to know about owning a business above ground.  

"You're too sweet, deary," she coos. "I could eat you up!" When you stiffen from her words, she just lets out another laugh that leaves you wondering if she's being serious or not.

 

**Becoming Friends**

This originally wasn't how you planned on spending your one day off this week. Although, it was turning out a lot better than you had imagined.

Muffet had decided to take you up on your offer to help her advertise, which you were pretty excited about. However, you weren't planning on letting her dress you in a similar outfit to hers while making you hang up and hand out flyers. You hadn't felt this girly in years.

But she seemed to be having fun, so that made it better. You couldn't help but watch as she interacted with a small child and his mother. The kid was insanely interested in her fangs, and after handing his mother a flyer she stopped down to his level and let him get a better look. It warmed your heart to see humans so excepting of monsters.

Well, that was until the kid came running up to you, demanding to see your fangs too. You chuckled nervously and replied, "Sorry kiddo, I'm human just like you. My fangs aren't too impressive."

"But Miss Muffet said you'd show me your fangs! And you look just like her!" The kid insisted, tugging   on the end of your dress. "So show me your fangs!"

"Miss Muffet said that, did she?" You ask, pointedly giving said monster a sideways glance. 

"Come on, (y/n). Show the little one your fangs!" She giggled, not being of any help. 

"You better be happy that I'm your friend," you grumble as you ease yourself on to your knees. The little boy quickly finds out you were telling the truth and stomps off to his mother. The two wave at Muffet as they walk away, but the kid sends you one more glare. Little punk. 

"I am, deary," Muffet says out of nowhere, petting your head softly. You look up at her from your seated position, but don't question it when you see the happy look on her face.


	7. Enter new character.... UF!Sans!! (who I shall call Red, because I can!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty y'all, this is the last time I'm going to add a new character before jumping back in and continuing the scenarios! 
> 
> Which actually brings me to my next point.
> 
> I'm planning on updating all my stories once a week, and I've decided that the day for Undertale Scenarios shall be on Thursdays! So you can expect the next chapter to be up next Thursday ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so SOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! I actually started this chapter several times, and each time I would come back to add to it... somehow it got deleted. I had to restart it several times (which was really upsetting), but now I finally got it all written out. I really hope it was worth the wait...

**Meeting for the first time**

To say you were in a bad mood was an understatement. You were absolutely  _livid_ , which is why you took a walk to cool down. The night air was crisp, and chilled you to your bone, but it did its job. It helped to cool you off, and in a matter of minutes your step was less of a stomp and had more spring to it. You started to hum as you starred up at the sky, mesmerized by the stars. No matter what, they stayed the same. They were the only constant thing in your life, and it was nice to just stare at them some times.

But walking around at night and staring up at the stars (rather than watching where you're going) is a terrible idea. One second you're smiling up at the constillation known as The Big Dipper, and the next you're sitting on the ground with your butt being rather sore. 

"Watch it, you stupid lady!" A voice from above you growls out. You glare up at said voice and see someone who looks to be a couple of inches taller than you, and also seems rather broad. His face is covered by the hood of his jacket, which is zipped up to fight off the cold, and he's wearing a pair of black basketball shorts. You inwardly snicker at how contradictory he's dressed, but stop when you look further down and see bones. Where his calves should be there are two bones with a decent size gap between them. You get a pretty good view of them as they're walking away.

You stare at him dumbly as he walks away, grumbling to himself. "I'm sorry about that!" You call out to the retreating figure. He stops mid stride, and turns his head to look back at you. As he does so, his hood falls thus revealing his face. His skull is how you would picture a skeleton's to look, but you're shocked to see that his teeth are pointy. And is that a gold fang? His expression screams shock and confusion, so as you're standing and dusting yourself off you elaborate. "I didn't mean to run into you. The stars were just so breathtaking that I couldn't keep my eyes off them!" His head tilts back a little, so that he can look at the sky, but then he quickly turns back and shakes his head.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbles as he walks away, which you only hear because the wind carries it to you. You stare at him quizzically, curious as to what made him so angry, but then decide to brush it off. Oh well, it's not really your business anyways. Not like you'll see him again, right?

 

**Meetin Again**

A few days later finds you walking around outside after the sun has set. Again. It's become a routine for you, and seems to be the only thing that relaxes you. Okay, and maybe you want to meet the monster again. Being the curious person you are, you couldn't help but think of a bunch of different scenarios as to why he was mad. You wanted to figure out if you had even gotten close to the real reason. 

You're so caught up in your thoughts that you don't see the body standing in front of you. That is, until you crash in to it. Instead of an angry tone, though, you're met with a sharp, nasily laugh. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A throaty voice asks as a hand wraps around your left upper arm. A man, who's about a foot taller than you, is smiling down at you maniacally as he has you trapped in his clutches.

"Let me go, you creep," you growl at him, trying to yank your arm free. His grip only tightens, and his smile only grows. 

"Don't be that way, sweet cheeks," he drawls out, voice thick with faux sweetness. When you stomp your foot down on his, he doesn't release you like you were hoping. Instead, his smile twists into a sneer. "You're a feisty one, ain't ya? Well, I know-"

"She asked you to let her go, asshat. If you wanna keep your hand, you best do what she said," a familiar voice growls out from behind you. The man's eyes leave your form to glare at the source of the threat, and they widen when they land on him.

"Keeing walking, monster," the man snarls. "Unless you want a piece-"

Whatever threat is about to leave his lips is cut short when his body is levitated a few feet off the ground. As he's being lifted, the man releases his grip on you and you take a few steps back. While you're rubbing the feeling back in to your arm, you hear lazy footsteps walking towards you. The man is blubbering, begging to be sat down, but the mouster doesn't seem to be paying him any attention.

When you glance at the monster, you see that his left eye is ablaze with a red flame, and a huge, toothy grin is decorating his face. 

"You alright, girly?" He asks, coming to a stop right next to you. You give him a small grin as you confirm that you are indeed okay, to which he nods. With a flick of his hand the man is dropped on to the ground, and wastes no time in turning tail and running away. 

After you stop giggling, you turn to the monster and extend your hand. "Thanks you helping me. My name is (Y/n), by the way," you chip excitedly. He lets out a snort-like sound and shakes your hand lazily.

"The name's Red."

 

**Becoming Friends**

A few weeks later finds you and Red are sitting on a hill, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Well, to be more accurate  _you're_ the one sitting and he is laying down next to you. You glance over at him and notice that he seems to be nodding off, which brings a smile to your face. Meeting up to stargaze had become a daily, or should I say _nightly,_ routine for you guys. As the weeks had past, Red had grown more comfortable around you and would actually doze off when you were around now. Even though he never voiced it, you felt like that was a sure sign that you were growing quite close to the moody skeleton.

"Stop starin'," Red grumbles lowly, but doesn't open his eyes to glare at you. Your smile grows and you turn so that you sitting crosslegged and staring straight at him. In the moonlight you can't help but notice how different yet alike he is from a human skeleton. You always find him fascinating. 

"How do you know I'm staring?" you ask with a chuckle. The perma-moody skeleton lets out a groan before opening one eye to stare a you. He does't respond, but instead stares at you for what seems like ages (but in reality is probably just a couple of minutes). This doesn't bother you, though, because silence is a big part of being with Red. He's always either grumbling about life, or sitting in silence. You caught on pretty fast that, just like it is for you, these nightly meet-ups are his way of unwinding and relaxing from a hard day.

"Whatcha thinking about, doll?" He asks suddenly, and so quietly that it catches you off guard. You eyes refocus on his, and you let out a shrug before looking back up at the sky. You can feeling color rising to your cheeks at the pet name he had given you, and silently hope that the dim light keeps it from being too noticeable. 

"Just thinking about how, even though you're a lot like a moody cat, you're a pretty good friend," you respond after a moment of thought. When you turn back to give Red a smile, you see a look of shock on his skull. You nudge him with your foot and chuckle lightly. "C'mon, don't give me that look! Of course you're my friend. I mean, we've met up every night for how long now?" You ask the last part with a smirk, enjoying how a red hue completely covers Red's face. That's what he gets for making you blush!

"I'm not a moody cat," he grumbles while turning back to the stars. Your smirk turns back to a smile when you notice that he does't deny being your friend. A content sigh leaves your lips as you turn back to your original spot and return to looking up at the stars.

 

 


End file.
